


more like snoreway

by cosmogyral



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to be great," John said. "You are a Potions Prodigy. You probably won't even kill any students."</p>
            </blockquote>





	more like snoreway

**Author's Note:**

> HSO BR5 (Road Trip) 5 fic. For cest_what's prompt [John/Karkat: Durmstrang Institute.](http://hs-olympics.dreamwidth.org/20726.html?thread=3320822#cmt3320822)

The air was thin up here, which didn't stop it from whining against John's face as he banked over Bergen. The trunks swept wide behind him, colliding with Karkat's tail, and the low-grade muttering in his ear picked up force. John rolled his eyes. "Karkat," he said, "I can hear you. That is the _whole point_ of this spell, buddy."

"Good!" said Karkat. He'd righted himself, more or less. "I would hate to think you were missing any of that! In fact, let me go over it again: there is no part of you or Scandinavia or high-altitude weather patterns or _unexpected geese_ that I will not _injure some major internal organ_ working up the energy to loathe for the rest of my life, sincerely, Karkat Fucking Vantas. Oh my God," he added, as one of his trunks, miserable and confused, swerved in front of him to rejoin the herd. "I'm wasting my life."

"I love flying," John admitted. He let his broom dip a little, and the trunk came more or less willingly to his wand. He ushered the poor thing back. "Sometimes I wake up in the morning and I think, 'I can actually go flying today, because I'm a wizard,' and I spend like half an hour being smug about it. Do you ever do that?"

"I thought this spell was so that you could _hear me!_ "

"Dude, no one ever said I had to listen." John winked back at him, and, when Karkat's expression didn't soften, tried an encouraging smile. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just you promised to curse Scandinavia with frog boils like an hour ago and I didn't want to point out you were getting repetitive."

"What a nightmare," Karkat groused. After a moment he pulled up alongside John. He was darkening in the sun the way he always did, and the freckles on his nose were coming out, cautiously. He looked good. John had tried kissing Karkat midair before. The scars from that were coming out, too, on both of them.

"John," Karkat said, and then lapsed into silence again, which it belatedly occurred to John to be worried by.

"You're going to be great," John said. "You are a Potions Prodigy. You probably won't even kill any students."

Karkat scowled at him. "Thanks."

"I hear the record at Durmstrang is three," John added helpfully. "Like, low, I mean. Three only. I bet you can beat it. You'll be the first ever professor at Durmstrang to be afraid of frog dissection."

"Frog dissection is a disgusting smear on the art of potions," Karkat grumbled. "Would you shut up for one miniscule second? I'm not worried about ruining the lives of the students, although, thank you! I certainly am _now._ I'm worried about--" and then choked it off. "Never mind," he said. "I'll be fine, right? I'm a fucking powerhouse. Mothers and fathers get up at half six to start crying over how much their children will be perfected by my teaching. Any of them give me lip I'll reinstitute capital punishment for the unruly. You think I'm kidding but I have the blueprints for a guillotine right here."

"Ohhh," said John, unhappily. "The Muggleborn thing."

"No. Shut up. It's fine. I can handle it," Karkat said, overlappingly. "I don't-- Fuck. It doesn't matter."

"It kind of matters."

"It's none of your fucking business."

"It's kind of my fucking business," John said, kindly. "Since we have been man kissers since I moved to Leeds."

"I don't want to talk about it," Karkat said. He didn't sound mad. He just sounded tired.

A flock of geese outpaced them, chattering about the Arctic Circle, and John whispered _Ventus_ to shoo them. They were hitting their first serious snowcover now, the kind that slowly became a glacier in a little bit, and the clouds were starting to loom. John thought it was probably twenty minutes before the storm caught them. He really should, he thought, start making the wind tunnel now, but the tunnel was so loud, and Karkat was so much quieter than he ought to be.

"You probably couldn't build a guillotine on Durmstrang campus," John said finally. "After the Second War they enchanted the whole place so a deadly weapon won't hold an edge. Even if you charm your way around it there's all kinds of ghosts up there getting in your business about weapons. I think probably you'd better stick to sarcasm."

"Yeah, my rapier wit," Karkat muttered. "You're going to call every night, you understand."

"I'm going to move into my fireplace," John said. It was his turn to feel flat. "I'm going to run out of Floo Powder _so fast._ "

"You're not going to run out of Floo Powder, I _gave_ you the recipe," Karkat said with a sigh. "Jesus, you date one Charms expert."

"Sacred Charms God of Charms," John corrected him. "Hey, uh, how do you feel about snow? Like, um, at really high speeds?"

Karkat veered to stare properly at him, then turned to look full on at the thunderhead. "John," he said, in tones of pure horror.

"It's fine!" John said hurriedly. "I'm on it! Just a second," and started murmuring _Deprimos_ , picking up in volume as he changed their angle. The cloud flashed. He laughed, interrupting a vector, and spun upside down to get at the right angle to adjust it.

"Next time I'm walking to Svalbard," Karkat yelled, as the thunder rolled around him. "Next time I'm locking you in the trunk and _then_ walking to Svalbard!"

"Drama drama bo bama," John scolded. He put a hand on Karkat's broom, and then, recklessly, leaned over to kiss his cheek. They rocked dangerously. "C'mon," he said. "Let's get you to the office."


End file.
